Rihanna Buchanan
|name = Rihanna Buchanen |kanji = ブキャナンリアーナ |romanji = Bukyananu Riāna |race = Human |birthday = unknown |age = 13(Debut) 16(After Timeskip) |gender = Female |height = 5'4" |weight = 54kg |eyes = Blue |hair = Blond |blood type = B+ |affiliation = Fiore Regal Academy of the Combat Arts |occupation = Student |team = Herself |partner = Richard Buchanan |base of operations = Richard's House |marital status = Single |relatives = Richard Buchanan(Older Brother) Raphael Buchanan(Older Brother) Anya Buchanan(Mother) Antonio Buchanan(Father) Buchanan(Ancestor) |education = Fiore Regal Academy of the Combat Arts |alias = Little Mom (小さい御っ母さん Chīsai Okkasan) - From Richard Blond Hunter ( ブロンド狩人 Burondo Karyūdo) |magic = Requip Enlarging Magic Diminishing Magic Chameleon}} Rihanna Buchanan (ブキャナンリアーナ Bukyananu Riāna) is the younger sister of the famed Richard Buchanan, who at the same year of his graduation, has entered the Fiore Regal Academy of the Combat Arts. Like her brother, she is noted to be a skilled magician, a result of both her intellect and adapting to her simple magics. Known by her alias at home, by both Richard and SENSHI as Little Mom (小さい御っ母さん Chīsai Okkasan) whenever they come over and by the academy as Blond Hunter (ブロンド狩人 Burondo Karyūdo), she is a valuable support to both Richard and SENSHI as a whole, giving her opinion on a lot of things. She is known to have a good relationship with Azuki Isshi, a result of their mildly similar personalities. Appearance Rihanna, despite being a young girl, is remarked by many to be very pretty and even "beautiful" by Richard, something he does not normally say to ladies. She has a petite figure, blue eyes and fair skin. Her most outstanding trait is her long blonde hair, which is chest-length, it is curled at the bottom and left free, but neat. Her fringe is evenly spread on her head. Her attire is simple, consisting of a purple, long-sleeved top-skirt, which goes down to her knees under a black, loose top. To finish off, she wears standard black canvas. After maturing in these three years, Rihanna's figure is noted to be far more curved than before, with a visible bust size and a slender waist-line. She has grown considerably taller in height and her hair has grown longer, down to her waist, along with her wearing a blue flower-like clip on the left side of her hair. Her attire has now changed to a more strict school uniform-like attire. This includes a green, zipped up blazer over a white, formal shirt and flared out purple tie going to the mid-section of her cleavage. With this, she wears a skirt that is just below thigh-length, not being too revealing, and to make sure, she wears white stockings on her legs, and normally wears white leather lace-up shoes to finish the attire off. Personality Under Renovation History What is known of her history is that when Richard and her were very young, their parents had died, causing her to become what she is today. Synopsis Tales of a New Generation Magic and Abilities Expert Magician: Rihanna is a magician of rather high talent despite her age. Although not on the same level as Richard was at her age, Rihanna is noted for her talent and aptitude in the physical and magical arts. Unlike her brother, her combat approach is far more in the physical direction, a result of her magics, Rihanna has trained in the magics, Requip, Enlarging Magic and Diminishing Magic. It is a result of these three magics that Rihanna's ingenuity in combat has been refined to a very high level. Due to the necessary intellect needed to combat opponents with "superior" magical abiilties, Rihanna has done so. Her skills are noted to grant her enough abiilty to possibly contend with S-Class Mages of a lower level for some time. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant:Rihanna has proven herself to be a combatant of great skill in hand to-hand combat, showing that she is able to use her petite figure to her advantage. Shown in her battle against large males, she puts great strength behind each of her attacks. Commonly resorting to dirty tactics such as, hitting below the belt and whatnot she shows great ingenuity in her attacks, combined with her naturally combat-inclined magics, she is an opponent that most wouldn't dare to fight. Enhanced Physical Attributes: Rihanna, even as a minor 13 year old, has shown degrees of exceptional physical attributes. Being fit to contend with larger males easily using her acrobatic skill and strength Rihanna, through regular training has enhanced her physical attributes to large degrees. Her strength and agility are likely her most notable fortes, reacting quickly and effortlessly to most enemies with particular ease, as shown in her fight against three bullies in the academy. She was able to quickly react to their attacks, and knock them out with ease by equipping her weaponry in almost an instant.The Adventure Begins Anew! SENSHI Reappears Also seen in her fight between two adult male thieves, she was able to knock one out despite her petite physique while only thirteen without brandishing any form of weapon.Drake's Tale: My Journey and My Struggle (Albeit she was knocked out after a small fight with the other male.) Keen Intellect: *'Manipulator': *'Tactical Ability': *'Keen Perception': (換装 Kansō) Enlarging Magic (肥大魔法 Hidai Mahō) Diminishing Magic (収縮魔法 Shūshuku Mahō) Weaponry Specialist: Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Ash9876 Category:Mage